


let the sun shine veneer upon our faces

by teaspoonery (quodpersortem)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/teaspoonery
Summary: (livejournal re-post fromhere; mine)rating: rword count: 4100a tale about lost and new love, of peanut butter tasting first kisses, france, annoying interruptions by usually awesome people, secret gardens, long-lasting snog-sessions on star wars bedsheets and a disgruntled looking han solodate: 2010-04-17dedicated to  (lj user odalique)





	let the sun shine veneer upon our faces

Bradley spends a lot of time with Colin. Obviously, of course, since they have a lot of scenes together as Arthur and Merlin – more even in this series than the previous two. They talk about music, Colin tries to force indie bands upon him and Bradley still refuses to listen to him. It is happy and friendly banter, and Colin is completely over him. Their interaction has never been better.  
  
Katie spends a lot of time with Colin. They read the same kind of books, not exactly of course, but they like to bond over it. Katie is much more of a geek than one would give her, though she does own a pair of glasses.   
  
Angel spends a lot of time with Colin. They chat about random things, about acting most of all. Richard and Anthony join them often, and they both agree Angel and Colin are the most studious actors out of the lot.  
  
And aside from the part of the crew that has been together since the first series, Colin spends a lot of time with Rupert as well. They got talking a few times during the second series, but it was always brief because of the sparse amount of time Rupert spent on the set, the small amount of scenes they had together. They got along though, discovered they could talk about the same kind of things: music, books, films (Indiana Jones, Avatar, and Rupert asked Colin about his Star Wars bedsheets – other questions, such as 'could I perhaps see them?' were implied).  
  
Colin enjoys the conversations he has with Rupert. This year, he has returned (and Colin can honestly say he has never been happier to see a minor character make a reappearance) and his role is larger: he has far more lines and screen time. This means he is on set more often as well and there is actually time between takes to have a proper talk, and Colin knows it makes a difference. Perhaps even  _the_  difference.  
  
He likes these conversations better than he ever has liked talking to Bradley.  
  
And see – Colin has always had an appreciation for the wonder that is the male anatomy, certainly more so than for the female anatomy. His cast mates don't know, not for sure anyway, they have asked but he hasn't answered. Colin doesn't like answering such questions, and they all have stopped – except Bradley, but hey. It's Bradley. And when Bradley asks Colin doesn't answer.  
  
These days, he spends more and more time with Rupert. Bradley can be a bit (too) much sometimes, and Colin likes to focus on his character, to spend his time discussing the upcoming story lines rather than French girls.   
  
Everybody still goes to the pub together. It's easy and playful and Colin doesn't pine over the broad body next to his anymore, isn't set on flame by a casual touch, doesn't think ' _you're the voice_ ' might mean more than the joke it is. His eyes aren't drawn to the man by his side anymore, and Bradley hasn't noticed. Instead, he looks towards the other end of the table, his eyes meeting Rupert's more often than not. It increases the idea something might be going on between them, Colin hopes.   
  
It is strange, because Rupert is a lot taller than he is and should be  _intimidating_ , but he's kind and Colin liked him from the moment they met and likes him even more now. Colin has never liked someone taller than him before. Not this much, anyway.   
  
And then they laugh about Star Wars, about Jar Jar Binks because he can be an idiot and they compare him to Merlin. They are making up a story about Merlin ending up in the universe of the Star Wars film, what he would do if he met Yoda, when Bradley walks by. He tries to join in, makes rude comment about Princess Leia and Han Solo. It surprises Colin Bradley knows anything about science fiction at all. He probably read it on Wikipedia. When he brings it up after Bradley finally leaves Rupert agrees with him, and asks whether he, by any chance, wants to watch a film tonight. Colin nods, and asks “which film?”  
  
“Star Wars, of course,” Rupert laughs. “What else?”  
  
It turns out Rupert has taken the entire DVD set with him to France, from the Phantom Menace to Return of the Jedi, from 1977 to 2005. They start with the Phantom Menace because it is the start of the story and Colin hasn't seen it in quite some time. He favours the older films (perhaps because they have Harrison Ford in them). Because it was Rupert's idea, they watch the films in Rupert's room, and somewhere along the line a can of coke falls over on the floor and a packet of crisps is emptied on the bed sheets and it looks a bit like two people fought in the room because a lamp fell over and the shade came off. Colin can't even remember how it happened.   
  
When they are nearly done watching someone knocks on the door, right when Rupert is about to stand up to get them some more coke – he opens it and Bradley is standing there, grinning. He is carrying a doll that apparently has to look like Jar Jar Binks. It looks like (no,  _is_ ) a condom filled with tissues. With eyes on it. And a mouth drawn on. And the name scribbled on the back.  
  
“Can I join the party?” he asks, grinning. A year ago Colin would have said 'yes'.  
  
“No, I was about to go back to my room,” he says instead. He wasn't, he had wanted to stay until after the film's end and talk to Rupert, muster up the courage to kiss him, maybe. Or at least test the boundaries a little. He shifted closer while they were watching the film, their thighs touched in the end, and it's the same Colin used to do to Bradley. The difference is that Bradley didn't notice or ignored him – Rupert looked at him and smiled briefly, patted Colin's thigh and then the hand had stayed there until Rupert needed it to open his can of coke. Colin wants to do it again. He enjoyed the feeling of the warm hand on his leg.   
  
“Ah, 's a pity,” Bradley shrugs, “and Leo- uh, Rupert, want to grab a beer?”  
  
Rupert smiles apologetically – it is directed at Colin though, he feels it in his gut. “Can't,” he says “I've an early call tomorrow, unlike you  _Sire_ ,” and if Colin isn't mistaken, Rupert mimics Merlin there, “and I have to clean up my room.” He waves his hand at the room, and Bradley nods, his eyebrows raised.   
  
“Right,” he says, “I will see the two of you tomorrow then. D'you by any chance know whether Tony's still awake?”  
  
“Nope,” Colin replies, and Rupert shakes his head.   
  
“Okay,” Bradley says, and then he is off.   
  
“I don't like him much,” Rupert scowls, closing the door. “I mean, I don't want to offend you but-”  
  
“I get what you mean,” Colin smiles with the vague idea he should be feeling awkward while he doesn't.   
  
“Oh,” Rupert sits down on the bed, next to Colin. “I thought-” he starts, but then trails off, awkwardly staring out of the window. They have both forgotten about the film.  
  
“What?” Colin asks, touching his hand to Rupert's shoulder because he refuses to meet Colin's eyes.   
  
“Nothing,” Rupert says, turning into the touch. Their faces are at mere inches from each other, and if Colin would lean in, it would be so easy to just press their lips together. He instead opts for leaning back and sighs.   
  
“I guess I'm off, then,” he says, now the conversation has bled dead anyway.  
  
“Yeah,” Rupert says. “I'll clean this up, I suppose.”  
  
“Um, if you want me to help you..?” Colin asks even though he already knows the answer.  
  
“No, no, it's fine. I'll have it done within a few minutes,” Rupert shrugs. Colin knows he is lying, and Rupert knows Colin does – it is evident in the look in his eyes. They don't mention it.  
  
“Goodnight,” Colin says when he is nearly out of the door.  
  
“Same to you,” Rupert replies.  
  
When Colin is back in his own room, he has to resist the urge to bang his head against the wall. The only reason he doesn't is because Bradley is probably in the room next to his, will hear, and will come barging in again. Colin sometimes wishes he had never given Bradley that key card, but people in love can do strange things, right?  
  
Then he is in bed with the lights turned off, listening to  _[your new twin-sized bed](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZbY-Bktp1I)_  on his iPod and slips a hand between his legs because he remembers Rupert's smell and touch, no matter how fleeting and brief both were.  
  
The next morning the sun is shining drearily and it is cold when they are filming scenes in the courtyard. Rupert has arrived long before Colin does, and looks rather miserable. While the technicians have to set up the cameras over new so they can do the scene from a different angle, Colin talks to Rupert. Bradley is lingering about nearby, with his ear buds in and the script in one hand while he has his phone in his other hand. He mostly looks at the screen of his phone.  
  
“I would kill for a sandwich,” Rupert sighs, leaning against a statue. Colin is sitting on a step of the stair with his eyes squeezed slightly shut against the sun.   
  
“Since when have you been up?” he asks.   
  
“Uh,” Rupert looks on his watch, hidden underneath his chain mail and layers of cloth. He never takes it off, he told Colin that when Colin laughed and pointed out Rupert forgot to take it off. “Five-thirty,” he lets his head thud against the pale stone. “And yourself?”  
  
“Seven,” Colin beams, and Rupert glares at him.   
  
“Luxury, it's all luxury they are granting you.” He moves to sit next to Colin. “I would do anything to go back to bed right now.”  
  
“Wow,” Colin nods, “desperate.”  
  
“Very,” Rupert rubs at his eyes. “And I'm not exaggerating.”  
  
“Of course you aren't,” Colin pats at Rupert's arm. “I'll take peanut butter sandwiches with me next time, okay? Just if you like peanut butter, obviously.”  
  
“Yeah,” Rupert laughs, “yeah I like peanut butter. That would be great.”  
  
Colin knows Bradley would only have shrugged, not bothered to give a proper answer because of all the attention he needed for his stupid cellphone. “Good,” he says. After that they fall into an easy conversation about the newest band Rupert is listening to, and although it is more hip-hop than Colin prefers he still enjoys discussing it.  
  
They work hard the next three days, go to bed right after they are done filming and get out of it early, and then they have weekend so everybody sets off to the local pub again. Except it is not called a pub but a café in French, and the people don't usually order beer but wine. Colin and the other Englishmen stick to their Corona and Heineken while the girls drink expensive and brightly coloured mixes – except for Katie who sips at glass of red wine.  
  
Bradley is drunk first, loud and obnoxious. Or perhaps he is just being Bradley. Colin takes it slowly, taking half an hour to finish his first beer and then another in the following thirty minutes. Rupert hasn't arrived yet, but he said before he won't be long – Colin asked him. Still it makes his stomach flutter in something resembling anxiety except it isn't really and he looks over at the door every five minutes. Angel notices and raises her eyebrows, but she doesn't comment. Slowly more cast members are stumbling and talking loud, but Colin isn't one of them – he doesn't want to drink while Rupert isn't there yet.  
  
They return to the hotel together around four. Colin had wanted to leave earlier, but he was hindered by one after another cast member talking to him – some of whom he barely recognised because of their slurred speech and strange way of holding their body. On the way back they have to stop twice because Bradley has to puke and Colin turns his back to it. Last year he would have held back the man's hair, now there is a girl to do it for him. He feels no jealousy at all, he just wishes Rupert was there with the rest of them.  
  
The next morning Colin discovers Rupert had intended to go but fell asleep while he waited for the rest. He hadn't woken up because he was too tired. It is rather strange to imagine such a tall man (and he really is nearly a head taller than Colin or Bradley are) fall asleep, but Colin can't blame him. He's had to shoot far more scenes than any of them, including some that had to be redone and the producers had him get up early several days in row.  
  
“Sorry,” he apologises over breakfast, his mouth filled with egg and bread and the words mumbled around it, “I had wanted to go but...”  
  
“Yeah, you told me,” Colin smiles. It is eleven o'clock and they are the only ones awake. “Come on, let's go for a walk. I want to show you something.”  
  
So they go for a walk, and Colin leads them up one hill and a second and then at the bottom they turn right, then left, following an intricate pattern of streets and alleyways Colin is fairly sure not a lot of people know about. He discovered it only towards the end of the last series, and it was too late to take anyone there by then.  
  
“Wow,” Rupert breathes when they get there. Colin smiles proudly, he can't help it.   
  
In front of them lays a garden, overgrown by ivy and grapevine. Somewhere in the corner stands a small canopy, built from barely visible stones and iron because of the overpowering wealth of green. A well is standing proudly in the middle, and it seems the plants have had less of a grasp on these stones than on the garden's walls and fences. Colin walks towards it, then looks back at Rupert, waiting for him to follow.   
  
“The village people say it is a wishing well,” Colin tells him. “You aren't really supposed to take anyone with you, I mean, I wasn't.”  
  
“Why not?” Rupert asks.  
  
“It's supposed to be magical,” Colin feels how his lips curl up a little, but he fights the grin threatening to break free. “You don't even have to throw a coin into it or anything, just stand here and wish. I think.”  
  
“You think, eh?” Rupert laughs, sounding a bit nervously.   
  
“I'm not  _that_  good at French yet,” Colin winks, and he can feel the slow blush appear on his face. Rupert looks amused though, so Colin supposes everything is still alright.  
  
“Uh, so what are you wishing for?” Rupert asks after a little while.   
  
“I can't tell you,” Colin shakes his head, looking at the taller man. “It's secret.”  
  
“Sorry, I forgot about that,” Rupert laughs sheepishly. “But I just, er, figured-”  
  
“What?” Colin asks, sitting down in the grass. He's bored of standing, especially since it is what he did most of yesterday, including the night.   
  
“Well, I reckon if you make a wish, then tell someone else with the hopes it might come true,” Rupert says, moving closer to Colin and sitting down next to him, their thighs touching – Colin shivers - “you should be allowed to make another. Yeah?”  
  
“Mh, I suppose,” Colin says, looking at Rupert. The space between their heads seems smaller than just moments before, and Rupert's eyes keep flickering down. Then a car drives past, and a flock of birds flies away into the sky with a loud twittering, and the moment is lost on them. Colin does think he hears a sigh escape the other man's lip though.  
  
They get up anyway and walk back to the hotel, not mentioning what just passed between them.  
  
The next week is yet again mostly about filming, sleeping when they can, and talking to each other when they have the chance to. It is not often because the knights shoot a scene in the forest while Merlin has to do scenes with Morgana and Gaius and Uther back at the castle.   
  
Colin starts missing Rupert's conversations, misses them after only a day. The next day they follow the same schedule though – the knights to the forest and Merlin at the castle – but on Wednesday Colin gets to sleep in. Rupert has to get up early once again, the producers make sure to drill him like a proper knight ought to be, so Colin also gets up a little earlier than he should have. He makes sandwiches for Rupert, smears a fat layer of his own peanut butter on them, and takes them to set.   
  
Rupert greets Colin. He is sitting apart from the rest of the cast, out of sight even, and Colin finds he doesn't mind. They chat amicably for a little while and Colin gives Rupert his sandwiches. After Rupert has eaten them all, Colin says he sees some crumbs stuck on the corner of Rupert's mouth, in his beard, and pretends to wipe them off. Really it is just an excuse to get to touch his face. Then Rupert suddenly _looks_  at him, exactly the way he wants him to look, touches his one hand to Colin's neck and the other to his spine and then they are kissing.  
  
It doesn't last very long. They have to get back to filming and have to be careful nobody will see them, and Colin tells Rupert he should shave off his beard because he has seen videos of him without and he looks good with but even better without the facial hair. He's seen the videos.  
  
They spend the rest of the day sneaking glances at each other, and Katie has to elbow Colin in his side to get him to stop staring.   
  
“Sorry,” he mumbles around his salad.   
  
“You eh, got an eye on him, hm?” Katie giggles. Colin glares at her and she abruptly stops – being the favourite of the set has its perks.  
  
The following weekend Rupert asks Colin whether he wants to watch a film again. They stay at the hotel while the rest of the cast sets off to the  _café du village_. Colin is still getting ready when there is a knock on his door – when he opens it Rupert is standing in front of him, smiling shyly.  
  
“Hey,” he says, and Colin sees he trimmed his beard. It's not smooth but it's not as unruly as the beard he wore before either.  
  
“Hi,” Colin responds. He still stares, Rupert dressed for the occasion as well – it is nothing extravagant but he is wearing a new shirt and expensive cologne. It's... nice, musky, male and not too oppressive the way Bradley's would sometimes be – almost suffocating Colin whenever he got too near.  
  
“You... really  _do_  have Star Wars sheets,” is the first thing Rupert utters after that.   
  
“Uh,” Colin scratches the back of his head. It was meant as a joke but Rupert looks more stunned than giddy. “Yeah,” he says in the end because it is the only thing he knows to say. Then Rupert finally starts laughing and shakes his head.  
  
“I didn't think you would really-”  
  
“I put them up because I knew you were coming 'round,” Colin blurts out. He blushes, and Rupert blushes as well. It is Awkward but it is okay too and they both settle on the bed after they put the disc into the DVD player. During the first half of the film neither of them speaks a word, then Colin gets up to get them something to drink. He hands a beer over to Rupert and keeps one to himself, placing a small bowl containing peanuts between their thighs. It is stupid because it means they can't shuffle much closer than they are but Colin can't bring himself to care. If something is going to happen – no, when, because he is pretty sure it will – then it will happen anyway. With or without the peanuts separating them. Without them they would never have been sitting here, after all.  
  
After a while, Rupert shifts and the weight of an arm presses into Colin's shoulders. It's warm and it's nice and he shuffles a little closer, pushing the bowl with peanuts to somewhere near their knees. Colin leans into the touch and thinks of how much nicer this is than to spend the evening at the pub, waiting desperately for Rupert to show up.   
  
It is much slower than last week during lunch, it is taking them much longer, but they both know very well what is coming and the heat settles heavily in the bottom of Colin's stomach. Colin leans his head towards Ruperts', nudging with his nose, and the first kiss is slow and close-lipped. The bowl with peanuts gets thrown off the bed and the small nuts end up everywhere across the floor and then they shift so their bodies are aligned with Colin half-atop, Colin's thigh pressed firmly between Rupert's. They kiss again, more desperate this time, and Rupert clutches at Colin's back while Colin has slid a hand to Rupert's neck, drawing soft circles with his thumb against the tender and sensitive skin.  
  
They lay together like that until the film ends, hands moving slowly under and over shirts and their lips touching at nearly every moment, unless when they rest their foreheads together and just grin while they try to catch their breath. Eventually they grow tired and undress to their underwear, after which they both crawl under Colin's sheets and re-entangle their limbs. They bid one another goodnight, after which they fall asleep, their bodies still pressed together. The window is opened and it's chilly in the room so the warmth never becomes too much to bear.  
  
“Hey,” Rupert smiles when Colin wakes up. There are pillow creases in his cheek so Colin supposes he turned over not too long before.   
  
“Hi,” Colin replies and smiles back. It's a calm and easy morning, and not too late either. Rupert goes for a shower first and returns with only a towel around his middle, then Colin goes in and showers quick as he can. When he returns Rupert hasn't dressed yet and he kisses the taller man again. He slips his hands down the towel so it falls to the floor and has to suppress a gasp. Proportions.  
  
By the time they are dressed, the Star Wars bed sheet are ready for the laundry. Especially Han Solo's face is... well. He should be looking disgruntled. Colin takes it off with some help from Rupert and together they fold it artistically together so people won't accidentally have to stumble upon it. Then they leave the hotel and go in search of a coffee corner, where they order  _café du caramel_  - coffee with caramel.   
  
After that, they visit the secret garden again. They settle under the canopy, sitting with their backs against the wall so they are obscured from view and lazily make out again.   
  
“What did you wish for?” Rupert asks for a while, when they are just sitting there, holding hands and staring at the mayflowers, violets and daisies. Colin turns his head and smiles up at Rupert.  
  
“You,” he sighs, leaning his head against the taller man's shoulder.  
  
“I guess both or wishes came true then,” Rupert replies with laughter in his voice.  
  
“Oh?” Colin replies and then kisses him chastely.  
  
“Yeah,” Rupert smiles down on him, “I wished for you.”  
  
“And here I was, thinking you wished for the perfect peanut butter,” Colin winks and Rupert laughs. “Hey, you can't say I haven't done anything to make your wish come true.”  
  
“You're right,” Rupert replies. “I'm happy,” he adds after a short silence.  
  
“So am I,” Colin replies.   
  
When they return to the hotel late in the afternoon, nobody asks where they've been. In the following week Bradley doesn't ask about Colin's sexuality even once, just glares at Rupert for some strange reason, after which Colin has to talk to Rupert again because he thinks Bradley is angry at him for stealing away Colin (and he is a bit right, Colin thinks, except Bradley doesn't fancy him and Rupert does and Colin still talks to both anyway) - even though they usually end up on or between sheets with their mouths occupied differently.


End file.
